Can We Be Together?
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Tyson’s 10 year old sister comes to live with him and The Bladebreakers for the summer holidays. Tyson and the gang teach her how to blade, but she becomes attached to a certain dual haired teen. Full Summary Inside!
1. Meet Ghost

**Well hi there again, I just love writing stories. And do you know what I love even more…… getting reviews for them, if I don't, I cy.**

**Summary : Tyson's 10 year old sister comes to live with him and The Bladebreakers for the summer holidays. Tyson and the gang teach her how to blade, but she becomes attached to a certain dual haired teen. He then spends more time with her, but soon realises he could never be with her because of the 5 year age difference. One night he wishes upon a shooting star and the next day, his wish just might of come true.**

**Name : Robin "Ghost" Granger**

**Age : 10**

**Hair : Midnight Blue**

**Eyes : Ocean Blue**

**Skin : White but tanned**

**Tattoos : None**

**Bit beast : Trinity**

**Creature : Ice Phoenix**

**Type : Attack/Endurance**

**Attacks : Ice Shield, Cryptic water, Heavens Wave and Tidal Slash**

**Chapter 1 : Meet Ghost**

There was a knock at the Granger household and Tyson went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, a little girl jumped on him.

''Don't kill me sis'' laughed Tyson

''why not?'' giggled the girl.

''Because I'm teaching you to blade this summer'' replied Tyson.

''The little girl's eyes lit up and shone like sapphire's.

''Who's at the door?'' came Ray's voice from the living room,

''hang on'' called Tyson.

He picked the little girl up in his arms and carried her into the living room. As they entered, they were met with 2 pairs of eyes.

''Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my 10 year old sister, Ghost'' announced Tyson,

''HI!'' cried Ghost.

''Ghost, this is Ray, Max and Kai'' said Tyson.

''hi'' smiled Max,

''hello'' said Ray,

But she got no response from Kai.

''Why's Kai not saying hi?'' asked Ghost,

''he's always like that'' replied Max.

''Hey Kai, say hi to Ghost you sourpuss'' snapped Ray,

Kai's eyes remained closed.

''Ghost, why don't you go introduce yourself'' smirked Tyson,

''ok'' chirped Ghost.

She jumped down from Tyson's arms and ran over to Kai, she then launched herself into his lap.

''wha?'' asked Kai opening his eyes and looking down at the enthusiastic girl in his lap,

''well? Are you gonna say hi or what?'' smiled Ghost.

''Hey Kai, if you don't say hi, she'll hug you'' called Tyson,

''yeah right'' mumbled Kai.

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest and squeezed him tight. He looked down to find Ghost hugging him like tomorrow.

'this is kinda nice……. What am I thinking?' thought Kai,

''ok ok ok, hi'' frowned Kai.

Ghost got off him and ran somewhere into the house.

''What'd ya think of Ghost?'' asked Tyson sitting on the sofa,

''she's adorable'' gleamed Max.

''she seems really happy'' laughed Ray,

''I guess she's alright'' jumbled Kai.

Ghost then ran back into the room, but she had a white scarf dangling from her neck.

''hey, isn't that Kai's?'' whispered Max,

''uh oh'' gulped Tyson.

Kai had hear Max's comment and opened his eyes, to find Ghost indeed wearing his scarf.

''give it back'' said Kai,

''no'' laughed Ghost.

''I said give it back'' sighed Kai,

''and I said no'' replied Ghost.

Kai stood up and walked after she, she screamed in laughter and ran into the yard.

''don't hurt her'' warned Tyson,

''I won't'' replied Kai and went looking for her and his scarf.

'I've known her a couple of minutes and already she's annoying' thought Kai,

''come out here Ghost'' called Kai.

Something then jumped onto his back and hugged him, Kai spun round and round, but the thing just wouldn't fall off.

''Ghost get off me'' yelled Kai,

''no'' giggled Ghost.

''Why not?'' asked Kai,

''because your cute when your angry'' laughed Ghost.

Kai stood still 'did she just say I was cute?' he thought,

''Kai? Kai are you ok?'' asked Ghost getting off his back and standing in front of him.

'She's too young to understand what it really means' thought Kai and sighed deeply,

''Kai!'' yelled Ghost snapping Kai back to reality.

''What?'' asked Kai,

''you looked like you were frozen, you scared me'' mumbled Ghost.

''…………….. Sorry'' said Kai,

''that's ok, your ok now'' smiled Ghost.

''Can I have my scarf back yet?'' asked Kai,

''maybe'' grinned Ghost.

''What do you mean maybe?'' said Kai,

''you have to battle me for it'' replied Ghost.

''But you don't have a blade yet'' sighed Kai,

''I can use Tyson's'' smiled Ghost.

And with that, she ran back into the house. She came out minutes later, dragoon clutched in her right hand. Tyson, Ray and Max followed her outside.

''Ready?'' asked Ghost,

''are you?'' smirked Kai drawing out Dranzer.

''Go easy on her, it is her 1st time'' said Tyson,

''I will'' replied Kai.

''3...2..1... Let it rip'' yelled Max.

''Go Dragoon!'' called Ghost, launching Dragoon,

''Dranzer'' yelled Kai.

The two blade crashed, knocking them both to opposite sides of the yard.

''Go easy on her Dranzer'' commanded Kai,

''come on Dragoon, We can beat him'' cheered Ghost.

Everyone gasped as Dragoon rose out of it's blade and roared at Dranzer,

''Are you sure this is her 1st time at this?'' asked Kai.

''yeah I think so'' replied Tyson,

'then how does she have the power to summon Dragoon?' thought Kai.

''Come on out Dranzer!'' yelled Dranzer,

Kai's blade glowed a deep red as Dranzer flew out of it's blade.

''wow, she's pretty'' smiled Ghost admiring Dranzer,

''she think your pretty too' said Kai.

''well tell her thank you'' blushed Ghost,

''I will, Dranzer attack!'' replied Kai.

''Go Dragoon!'' yelled Ghost,

Dragoon and Dranzer roared and charged at each other. An explosion was made as the two blade crashed together. Kai ran over to Ghost and shielded her with his body, when the smoke cleared Kai stood up and helped Ghost up.

''Are you ok?'' asked Kai,

''yeah I'm fine, thanks to you'' smiled Ghost.

She then looked at Dragoon, it was lying on the ground next to a spinning Dranzer.

''I lost'' moped Ghost,

''It doesn't matter, you were really good for a 1st go'' replied Kai.

Ghost smiled and picked Dragoon up, she handed him back to Tyson.

''Here you go, is he ok?'' asked Ghost,

Tyson examined his blade before smiling.

''Yeah, he's fine'' replied Tyson,

''yay!'' yelled Ghost jumping with happiness around the yard.

''She was pretty good'' said Max,

''I guess it runs in the family'' laughed Ray.

''I guess it does'' mumbled Kai before looking over at Ghost,

''Kai! I wanna rematch when I get better'' she yelled.

''ok, and you better be ready'' smiled Kai,

''oh I will'' laughed Ghost.

''Did Kai just smile?'' whispered Ray,

''I think he did'' replied Max.

''maybe she can get Kai to cheer up'' said Tyson,

''yeah, maybe the training sessions won't be so hard then'' gleamed Max.

''We'll just have to wait an see'' said Tyson looking over at his captain and sister.

Ghost still hadn't given Kai his scarf back and he was now chasing her round in circles trying to grab it.

**So how'd you all like Ghost? She's cute ain't she and loves to torment people lol. Till the next chapter, see ya later! And please do leave a review, it'll make me really happy.**


	2. A Little Moment

**Well hi there, I'm back with the 2nd chapter of 'Can We Be Together?'. thank you to all those who reviewed the 1st chapter and I hope you will continue to like it.**

**Chap 2 : A Little Moment**

Kai had finally worn Ghost out and was now lying on the grass next to her, his scarf back around his neck. Tyson, Max and Ray had gone back inside to play some video games. Leaving Kai outside to talk to Ghost about her blading skills, sure she was young but she was old enough to be on an official team.

''Why do you have so much energy?'' asked Kai.

''I don't know'' smiled ghost.

''It can't be from Tyson, he's too lazy'' said Kai.

''Yeah I know, it's hard to believe we're related sometimes'' laughed Ghost.

''Yeah, after what I saw today, you two are complete opposites'' replied Kai.

''Uh huh, it's really hot today'' yawned Ghost stretching her arms.

Kai looked up at the blazing sun and shielded his eyes with his hands. He then felt a tug at his neck, he looked at his scarf and found Ghost hugging it. Her eyes were closed and her midnight blue bangs fell over her face.

''Are you asleep?'' asked Kai.

''Not yet'' smiled Ghost.

''Oh, sorry'' said Kai.

''That's ok'' replied Ghost.

Kai put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

------------

''I think Ghost likes Kai'' said Max looking through the window.

''You think?'' asked Tyson.

''Yeah, I don't think anyone's got that close to Kai without him shrugging them off'' replied Max.

''Suppose your right, Kai really does need a friend'' said Ray.

''Yeah your right, I'm just happy she's 10 and not 15'' laughed Tyson.

''Or they'd fall in love'' giggled Max.

''Now that would be scary'' grinned Ray.

''Your telling me'' said Tyson.

-----------

Kai had nearly fallen asleep, the hot sun was so relaxing. He assumed Ghost was asleep from her light breathing and still movement. He felt nervous around her fro some reason. Like he wanted to impress her somehow, but just couldn't bring himself to do it in case he made a fool of himself. He then felt something bang against his side. He looked over to find Ghost curled up in a ball against him.

'She's so cute……what the fuck is going on with me?' thought Kai.

He stood up careful, trying not to wake Ghost. Unfortunately, Ghost was a light sleep and woke up when Kai stood up. But he didn't know.

-----------

''Going for a walk'' said Kai to the others.

''Where's Ghost?'' asked Tyson.

''Outside sleeping'' replied Kai.

''Ok, see ya later'' said Max as Kai stepped out the door.

Few minutes later, Ghost came bouncing into the room.

''Where'd Kai go?'' she asked.

''Out for a walk'' replied Max.

''Ok'' chirped Ghost heading for the door.

''And where do you think your going?'' asked Tyson.

''To find Kai'' smiled Ghost.

''Oh I don't think so young lady'' smirked Tyson.

''It's dangerous to go out there alone'' said Max.

''But I won't be alone, I'll be with Kai'' replied Kai.

''That's even worse'' whispered Tyson.

''When you find him that is. Anything could happen to you from the second you step out the door and between the time that you find Kai'' explained Ray.

''But I wanna find Kai, he couldn't of gone far. He's gone even further while we've had this useless talk'' cries Ghost.

''Juts go to your room, he'll be back soon'' said Tyson.

''No he won't'' sobbed Ghost.

''hey Ghost, how bout we go look for Kai and on the way we can stop off at Blockbusters and grab a few films?'' asked Max.

''Ok'' replied Ghost.

''Tyson?'' asked Max.

''Yeah ok, just be careful'' sighed Tyson.

''We will'' smiled Ghost running over to the coat rack and put her jacket on, Max already had his on.

''Let's go find Kai'' bounced Ghost.

''Yeah'' said Max running after Ghost who had already legged it out the door.

**Sorry it's short but I needed to update and I didn't have much time to do it so yeah lol.**


End file.
